


i am never without it (wherever i go you go)

by playedwright



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, disgustingly soft and gentle. happy valentine's day, this is canon now actually. everyone lives because i said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/playedwright/pseuds/playedwright
Summary: “I’m more awake than you,” Richie says. “I’ll go get her before she wakes up Sawyer.”Eddie groans. “Why did we get two. They practically outnumber us. Two is too many.”
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 16
Kudos: 160





	i am never without it (wherever i go you go)

**Author's Note:**

> me: writes a prompt filler that's over 1k  
> me: is this a valid reason to post it on ao3?
> 
> thank you kris for validating me and saying yes <3

It’s about three in the morning when Hadley starts crying and Richie wakes up with a start. He hadn’t been sleeping anyway, not really, still too wired from his show. He’s only been home for around two hours, anyway. Lying next to him, Eddie grunts halfheartedly and turns on his side, facing Richie.

“She’s teething,” Eddie mutters into his pillow. If Richie weren’t so tired, he’d probably be enamored by Eddie, half-asleep and murmuring things they both already know.

“I’ll get her,” Richie mumbles. He makes no immediate moves to get out of bed.

“No, it’s my turn,” Eddie whispers. He even makes a half-aborted move to start and get up.

Richie beats him to it, sliding out of bed with practiced ease and grunting when his feet hit the cold hardwood floor. “I’m more awake than you,” Richie says. “I’ll go get her before she wakes up Sawyer.”

Eddie groans. “Why did we get two. They practically outnumber us. Two is too many.”

Richie squeezes Eddie’s anklebone as he walks by. It makes him stumble into their dresser, but it’s worth it for the happy sigh that Eddie lets out. “You’re just saying things. You love them.”

“More than I love you,” Eddie agrees, deadpan even as he’s falling back asleep. Richie fights back a smile.

“So a whole fucking lot, then.”

“No, I hate you. It’s not hard to love them more.”

Richie stops trying to fight it and he grins stupidly, in the dark, at the Eddie-shaped lump still in bed. “You liar.”

Eddie’s breath starts to even out again. “Yeah,” he agrees, voice slurring. “I love you all, like, a gross ton.”

He’s snoring before Richie even makes it out their bedroom door.

It’s quiet in the house except for the muffled cries behind Hadley’s bedroom door. She’s mostly soothed herself, by this point, but Richie still grabs a teething ring out of the freezer and moves as quietly as he can through the house. Hadley’s whimpers almost seize entirely when she catches sight of Richie.

“Hey, baby-face,” he whispers. He scoops her up into his arms and they both sigh collectively when he presses her against her chest. There’s a rocking chair in the corner of her room, and he lowers them both into it as he’s done a hundred times before. She takes the teething ring when he hands it to her and blinks up warily at him. “It’s okay, Hads. That’s for you.”

She puts it in her mouth when he starts to rock her.

“Guess what, Hadley-cake?” Richie murmurs. He knows the sound of his voice calms her, much to Eddie’s dismay. “Daddy’s show is wrapping up soon, which means I get to come home to you even earlier. I can put you to bed some nights. Isn’t that exciting?”

Hadley coos in response. Her eyes are starting to droop.

“You know, your dad takes really good care of you so that I can do this show,” Richie continues. He looks up at the ceiling, where Hadley’s glow-in-the-dark stick-on stars gleam dimly. “He’s given up a lot of good things so that Daddy can do this show. And he’s happy. We’re happy. All of this. Everything we have. It’s because of your dad, Hads.”

In his arms, Hadley blinks tiredly up at him. The teething ring is covered in drool where it’s starting to fall out of her mouth as she goes to sleep. Richie loves her so much it could kill him right now.

“If there’s one thing you get outta this life, baby girl, I hope it’s the knowledge of what love should look like,” Richie says. There’s a joke brewing somewhere in the back of his mind, but when he looks into the face of his daughter all he wants is to be sincere and honest with her for as long as they both live. “I love your dad so much. I’d move the earth for him. And when this show wraps up, I’m done for a while. Gonna give him a chance to live his dreams, like he deserves. I’m gonna give everyone in this house that chance, okay?”

Hadley burps a little.

Richie laughs. “I knew I could trust you,” he says conspiringly. “Don’t tell your dad, though, okay? Our little secret? I want it to be a surprise.”

“Well, you blew that surprise, Rich,” Eddie whispers from the doorway. Richie didn’t even hear him come in. He looks up and smiles at Eddie dopily. “I won’t tell anyone you’re secretly a sap, though. It would ruin your already-failing comedy career.”

Richie lets out a deep breath. “Low blow, Eds.”

“I’m joking.“

“I know. I love you.”

Eddie smiles. “Love you more. Is she asleep?”

Richie glances down. Hadley’s eyes are firmly shut, mouth open as she takes in even breath after breath. She’s still gripping the teething ring in her hand. “Yeah, out like a light,” Richie says. “Let me put her back in the crib.”

“Here, let me,” Eddie says. He crosses the space between them with quiet ease, and takes Hadley out of Richie’s arms like it’s the simplest thing he’s ever done. Hadley doesn’t even stir.

Eddie brushes her hair off her forehead as he places her in her crib. For a moment, he just stands there and stares at her, hand on her chest, most likely feeling as it rises and falls with each steady breath. He looks at Hadley the same way Richie suspects he does.

Richie stands as quietly as he can, ignoring the protesting of his knees and back as he gets up, and wraps his arms around Eddie from behind. Eddie leans into it.

“How is she so beautiful?” Richie asks. “Like, we literally have the world’s prettiest baby.”

Eddie smooths her hair back again. “Literally,” he agrees. “I’ll bodily fight anyone who disagrees. She’s perfect.”

“Yeah,” Richie agrees. He presses a kiss behind Eddie’s ear. “You’re perfect.”

“Shut up.”

Richie grins. “I could never.”

He can feel it when Eddie’s shoulders shake with a quiet laugh. “I know. For the record, you’re perfect, too. You’re the best dad Hadley and Sawyer could have asked for. Best husband, too. But don’t tell anyone I ever said that.”

“Cross my heart and hope to die,” Richie promises. He squeezes Eddie’s middle. “We should get out of here and let her sleep.”

Eddie hesitates. “Yeah. We should.”

Neither of them make any effort to move.

“Want to go check on Sawyer?” Richie suggests.

Eddie takes his hand as he hauls them out of Hadley’s room. “God, yeah. Obviously we have to.”

“Obviously,” Richie agrees, and he follows wherever Eddie leads him.

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on [tumblr](https://rchtoziers.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/SPACERICHlE) if you want to come say hello!


End file.
